Real Pirates
by JoshuaGonxalex
Summary: Welcome to the Northern Sea. And say hello to the new captain. Leading the Blood Pirates, this captain is sure to cut a swath through the world, as he recruits more and more dangerous allies, all of which pledge loyalty to him. Rated M for sex, violence, language, graphic content and more. Harem X OC
1. Chapter 1

What is the greatest power of all? The answer is quite simple. It's... emotion.

"Hey, anyone who desires justice!" The young man shouted his voice echoing throughout the sleepy village, early in the morning. The man wore the navy uniform. It was the start of a typical day in the sleepy village in the Northern Sea. Despite this, many different people were annoyed. Including the village's black sheep.

A young man came out of one of the houses. This particular man was very clearly annoyed. He wore short pants, and was shirtless. He stumbled, hobbling over to the man as he slowly moved, his movements disoriented, leading to him having a weak appearance, despite the clear muscles he possessed. The young man had jet black hair, and upon closer inspection was extremely handsome. But now that he was annoyed, he feigned weakness.

"So your loyal huh?" The young man asked the marine, as the marine gasped in shock as to how the man had approached so easily. The man, dangerous and wild looking when observed for a period of time suddenly struck, grasping the marine and smirking. "Your loyalty... is delicious." He said, as his hand began to glow.

The marine, stricken and defeated in one blow felt odd. It was as if any and all emotion was simply leaking out of his head. It was similar to what the feelings would have been if a vampire had bitten the marine. The marine felt cold, apathy taking charge of his emotions. Even towards his own death, he felt apathetic. He felt that this whole situation was his own fault, and thus he couldn't be mad. After all, weren't the Marines all about justice? If that was the case, than surely someone would avenge him and justice would be served. The marine couldn't even feel fear. And just like that, the Marine slumped to the ground, dead from his brain having been bashed. The young man, a powerful killer smiled, and continued to absorb all of the emotion which continued to reside in the marine, even after death. When the dead marine was completely dry emotionally, the young man walked, normally, to his house, happy to have some more sleep.

In a small village in the Northern Sea was a powerful young man. This man was a deadly individual. He was a powerful foe. Capable of manipulating emotion, and using it to bend others to his will the man was a horrifically powerful opponent. He was handsome. He was also intelligent, and capable of remotely sensing the emotional ties between people and manipulating them.

It would be a few nights later when news would reach the marine base on the far side of the island. And during the funeral for the soldier an accident occurred.

The gathering had been quite respectful. Of course the marine was young, and didn't have a terrible amount of training. But he had been well liked by his fellows, and was someone they believed would have a bright future fighting for justice. But the guards didn't bother putting a single person on lookout. Which allowed the young man to slip into the chamber. It was inside the church the incident took place.

"That's it..." The young man said, his eyes changing, from brown to red, from his natural eye color, to the furious shade of red he was using to create chaos. Reaching into the hearts of the marines, he was pleased to find many of them already contained rage. And thus manipulating it would be easy. The deadly man chuckled as he reached into the hearts of most of the marines, and redirected the source of frustration from himself (the killer), to each other. It seemed like these marines were not the most intelligent bunch, and when he found a marine he couldn't control as easily, he simply added a center of frustration. "Now... the finale." He said, chuckling, as he picked a random Marine, and thought "Explode."

The chaos was easy to notice. The Marine hadn't even blinked but he grabbed the pistol he had kept on himself, just in case, at all times. He pointed it at the priest, and fired. The next few moments were a mixture of swears, and shouted gasps as the priest slumped to the ground, dying, and the combined anger of the marines exploded onto each other, and the one marine that everyone now absolutely hated.

Sadi-chan, the infamous chief guard from Impel-Down watched the chaos from another angle. She was seated at the church, quiet and calm, cold as she watched the chaos. But she couldn't help but feel a bit excited as she watched the blood flow. Whenever a marine charged her, she used a single strike to slay the marine. Often times she'd impale them, killing them but not quickly. Rather it was a slow and painful process, which made many of them slump to the ground and bleed.

It would take a few minutes for the chaos to end. When it was over, a large portion of a Navy base was dead or dying. The only two perfectly healthy people in the room were the young man and Sadi. The floor of the chapel was covered in blood. And as the young man responsible for the murders descended, using the residual emotion, particularly the rage and hatred, much of it directed towards him, as the dying Marines noticed him and realized his role in this slaughter, he smiled.

"So you must be Sadi-chan. Or the 'mistress' as I've heard you called." The young man said, handsome and charming in his appearance. Sadi-Chan already knew about his power. And she had already felt it. But he hadn't used it on her. Seeing no reason too. He wanted her. And he would use his power on her. Without hesitation but he'd rather her become his, willingly, and afterwards use his power on her in order to seal the deal.

"Be mine..." The young man, darkly handsome whispered to the lovely woman inside of his house. As he whispered this, Sadi-chan felt her body heat up. She was attracted to him. She wasn't going to admit it, just yet but she really was attracted to him. The sort of attraction that starts at the space between her legs, and runs through her entire body.

He was tall. About 6'5". Powerful looking with thick muscles. His form was deadly. Clearly trained muscles. Long and slender limbs, well toned with thin and distinct muscle. Dark hair went down to the bottom of his head and was messy, but cared for. He took care of himself. And undoubtedly took pride in his ability to cause lust, even without his powers. Sadi didn't want to resist.

She wanted him. His shirtless appearance made her blush. And she knew she was a hell of a beauty. She had long golden blonde hair which covered most of her face. Only beautiful ruby lips, and flawless skin wasn't hidden by her long, perfect hair. She was tall. Her body clearly fit, a six-pack running down her slender stomach, while large, barely hidden breasts teased her opponents, and she wasn't opposed to using her body to distract her opponents. She took pride in her appearance. Just like he did.

He excited her. He was civilized. Yet he was also a sadistic animal. Two sides to the same, sexy coin. He was calm, yet it was clear in his eyes, that he hungered for her. As he looked at her, he was eyeing her. Lust seemed to radiate off of his primal form. She felt sexy underneath his gaze, and even without his powers, she was beginning to get closer and closer to him.

Sadi-chan had never admitted it before, but pain, even to herself excited her. And thus, she felt a constant attraction to the thought of someone abusing her. For two reasons. One reason, is quite simple: pain. The other reason is a bit more complicated, yet also exciting; it meant she found someone capable of dominating her. She wanted to belong to someone. She was turned on when she thought of being someone's slut. That was the real reason she was so attracted to the Warden of Impel Down. But this man, he promised her pain, pleasure, and dominance. She could tell, just by looking into his animalistic eyes. She also wanted the chance to bring others pain. And the thought of being one of this man's toys, a slut, would also undoubtedly give her opportunities to hurt others.

"Come to me..." He whispered, his voice low, dark, filled with need. Sadi-chan felt herself irresistibly drawn to him. It was like her whole life had led to this point. To meeting him. To becoming his. As if his will was the reason she existed.

"What's your command?" She whispered, as she gradually got closer to him, the physical distance shockingly far. Yet as she got closer and closer to him, she imagined him naked. She felt herself growing slick, even as she tried picturing the size of his dick. She moaned, shocked at just how explosively attracted to him she found herself.

"On your knees." He said, his voice allowing no argument, not that she would have argued with her master. She slid onto her knees, and crawled, submissive to his iron will. She wasn't shocked that someone with such power over others emotionally had emotions of such brutality. She could sense his sadism. She could sense his attraction to her. She could sense herself slowly losing her own will, to the swirling mass that was his emotions. She didn't mind. And she also knew that he wasn't using any sort of devil-fruit power. At least, not right that instant.

She was sexy. On her hands and knees. Slowly approaching her new master. Her ass was hanging up, as she gradually got closer and closer. When she was finally within reach, her hands clamored for her master's pants, unbuttoning them and dragging them down quickly. She panted, as she reached for his long, and firm dick.

"Master's dick..." She said, only to be slapped. The slap was soft, not terribly painful and it left a soft mark on her pale skin. He chuckled. And she grinned. "Get naked." He commanded, and she obeyed. She'd always obey.

Once she had stripped herself of clothing, and the last of her pride, she was ordered to finger herself. He wanted a show. She sat there, in the center of his bed room. Her moans were the only disturbances to the silence of the room. She continued to obey her master, for a solid twenty minutes. Until she felt the pleasurable waves of an orgasm hit her.

Her soft moans began to turn into the pleasurable screams, gasps and undignified pants. She felt happy, as the last of her pride vanished, when the orgasm hit her. As she felt her own fluid begin to squirt out of her, she noticed the lust in his eyes, and felt her body being ravaged even from a distance. She continued to let her fingers explore her clit, spreading it and exposing it for him, as he imagined taking her, abusing each of her holes.

"Turn me into your personal masturbation sleeve..." She begged, wanted to pleasure him. He chuckled, as he began to approach, grabbing her and carrying her, throwing her onto the bed.

His long and hard dick was in reach. She couldn't help herself. She grabbed it, and began to play with it. Running her hand over his shaft, she gently massaged it. She giggled quietly as she began to feel him hardening.

A/N: Welcome to my own personal One Piece story. Hope you'll stick around for a while. That little scene right there will continue in the next chapter so be sure to come on over. Hope you enjoyed this introduction!


	2. Chapter 2

The world has changed. The age of pirates is now in full swing. Pirates, some similar to the infamous "Luffy" from the Straw-Hat pirates have arisen and many people see them as heroes. But at the same time, stories of infamous pirate captains such as the "Iron king" Wapol have spread throughout the world. And for the most part, Pirates are a plague on the land. But, just like there's many pirates, the navy and the marines have also increased in number. Many people, including those who ordinarily would have never survived in society have become successful and skilled pirates. And the navy and world government have also gained far more influence and power, due to these organizations being the only ones being capable of stopping the pirates. But the most dangerous pirates were vicious and terrifying opponents who frequently slaughtered their foes and when they were victorious the prices paid by the people who inhabited a town was high.

The young man who currently was in the middle of vigorously fucking Sadi was someone who should never be underestimated. He was a vicious person. Cruel and determined to survive, he was the sort who'd slit someone's throat for a piece of bread. He was also an intelligent person. He understood his own weaknesses, and had the tactical capacity to understand that some battles couldn't be won than and there.

He had come from a poor background. The son of a whore. And a merchant. Of course, the merchant had tried to kill the whore when he discovered that his favorite woman was with child. The whore had to pay to be protected. She had to work harder than ever. And often times it wasn't enough. The merchant had been rich. He had been determined to kill the mother.

The moral of this story had been to survive. It hadn't been to be "kind" or any of that bullshit. It had been to kill. Or be killed. Or be poor. Or be raped. So the little boy had become a little man. Without a childhood. He had become violent. And powerful. And when he got his devil-fruit he became unbeatable. He had become even more powerful. He was a wicked person. A cruel man. Even if he was an extremely attractive man, he was cruel, cold, and a sadist who enjoyed the sensations of causing someone else pain, of seeing someone in agony.

Sadi had fallen for his power. She craved power. Someone stronger than herself. And as she felt his penis slide in and out of her, herself being treated like a dog, she felt herself falling for this stranger. She also enjoyed causing others pain, and she realized that as the underling of a man like her master, nameless and cruel as he was, she'd have ample opportunity to cause pain and suffering to others. Probably far more so than when she was an underling of the world government.

Sadi was part of the world that felt the need to be needed. She was one of the many people who couldn't feel right unless she was part of something more than herself. And for her, anyone with the power (and cruelty) to be stronger than herself, was someone worth serving. Particularly someone who had this way of treating her, roughly, like she was an animal. She'd grovel at the feet of anyone who had the power to capture her attention. But she often preferred to be the one who was using, the one who was causing pain.

When the night as done, the room was silent. Aside from the sounds of Sadi's breathing. She lay sleeping in the bed. Her body was covered in the work of her master. Her breasts were sticky from sperm. Her face was also covered in the sticky substance. Her entire body had been used and abused by her master. But she had orgasmed. Several times. And quite intensely. She was passed out, from exhaustion and from joy. But her master... Her master was wide awake.

Sweat covered his muscular form. He wasn't ready to be done. But he wasn't exactly inhuman. Sadi had a hell of a capacity for sex. She was ready to serve. She was ready to fuck. And man did she enjoy it. She had turned into an animal. But that was to be expected. After-all, the captain was a powerful lover, who had amazing skill, without any powers. He had let loose. And she had gone wild.

The captain was a vicious individual. He was cold. Cruel. And he was also determined. He was going to build a crew. A crew of vicious, cruel, capable killers. And these killers would follow his orders. And he'd create a new kingdom. Of Pirates. With himself at the top. He'd be the pirate king. And the world would tremble. Everywhere he went people would know him. He'd be famous. He'd be feared. He'd be a danger. He was charismatic. Even without his fruit's power.

The captain was handsome. Tanned skin due to the majority of his time being spent in the outside, his form exposed to the sun. He was tall, not a giant, but definitely tall. He had a curved, eagle like face, with sharp, intense and cruel eyes. He didn't have a single scar on his perfect body, but his hands had calluses. Many calluses. His skin was extremely hard, capable of punching through solid stone. He had thick, developed muscles. His skills had been honed to a fine edge, due to his own talent for finding trouble, or causing it. He was a cruel man. With a heart of stone. The captain had begun recruiting. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
